Twilight: I now know what love is
by Spectrum Herald
Summary: Bella, all her life thought Edward was the one, but after his death, she isn't so sure. As the forefront of the story, that takes place 100 years after (my) sequel to Dusk Until Dawn, where the world is a very different place. Where the supernatural is now natural and the Cullen's have a society as big as the Volturi. What new adventures lie for the Cullen clan?
1. Prologue & Chapter One: How it all began

**I decided to go for a little side story until people started commenting on my other Twilight fanfic (I do not own Twilight, just my plots, it's all good fanfic fun), Yes, Chapter 16 is in progress as is 17, but for now, until I get more inspiration or some more constructive criticism, I'm just going to go for stories that I want to write in the moment and I just really wanted to write this haha. I was really curious, so I just wanted to write it and see how it would go, fingers crossed. Everyone, if you get a minute, if you like this story, check out my other story from my profile. I promise it's worth a read, I'd love to hear your opinions. Now onto the story. What I've decided to do, is give you a scene that happens in my other story's sequel as a prologue and then we'll get straight into the story. ENJOY. Here is the man himself, CHRISTOPHER! If you don't know who Christopher is, you'd better read the other story, he's like my favourite character =3**

**Prologue:**

**Christopher POV:**

I thought... I thought it would be a good idea to have the Tuneci Wise One, tell us about our future. Not like Alice who got clear as day pictures, but, this ancient, even older than I, by a thousand years, had what I called 'True Sight'.

True Sight, allowed this elder to be able to see the "TRUE" future of anyone she held hands with. Alice's visions changed each time a person changed their decision, but with the elder, she only saw the "true" fate of a person.

I grimaced a little when I approached her. Although, I was her leader, she was my elder and not only that, but I would know my definite future. What was definitely going to happen to me... It was daunting to say the least and if I saw a future without Persephoni I wouldn't know how to live. She was my wife, my love and although we could not have children, with her being a vampire an all, we still had each other.

"Approach son of the King." the elder woman said.

I nodded, looked at everyone who nodded encouragingly at me. Edward gave me a nod and said after reading my thoughts "Don't worry."

I sat in front of her, she took my hand and began to lose herself in a trance. When she came to her eyes were stunned. She continued to look at four different people, back and forth. She looked at Bella, Edward, me and Persephoni. Back and forth, back and forth. Why...?

I looked at her misty eyes and then said "What did you see...?" A growl already growing in my chest.

"I see peaceful death in your future... you will lose two."

I rose to my feet, enraged and distraught.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I barked. Alice touching my hand, sending imprint rays throughout my core to try to calm me down, knowing that wasn't doing much I felt a wave of calm as I could tell Jasper was now active also.

"As I said, Christopher Tuneci. Although you run arm in arm with a woman you think you love, reaching for tomorrow and eternity.., you have to know.."

I looked her harder in the eye, Persephoni was now at my side.

"You need to make a choice Christopher. That will affect not just your Vampire Family, but the Tuneci and the World."

I shook my head, rage still building.

"EXPLAIN-!"

She nodded.

"If you die, everyone is as good as dead. They will survive some of them but they will not "live". For the sheer horror that the world faces, will be too much to bear for your new heir."

I nodded trying to get her to continue.

"Remember, no matter what choice you decide to make, there WILL, be loss. You can limit casualties or promote them."

I looked at her coldly.

"Don't make my decision for me. I can tell you know who dies..."

She nodded. "You have your mother's perception."

I whimpered. I knew nothing about my mother. She abandoned me and my brother, before the Civil War of the Tuneci.

"TELL ME!" I roared. Scaring Persephoni, Alice and Nessie all at once. I tried not to get angry and change their opinion of me as the kind loving soul they loved, but as I realised one or more of them could possibly die in the future, it stirred my inner wolf and it was harder and harder for me to not lose my temper.

"In this future, which I know you will choose. Edward and Persephoni Cullen, will perish."

I fell to my knees. Rage subsiding, fear and depression seeping in. Me and Persephoni weren't to be together? Ness would lose her father? Bella lose her love...?

"How long until this happens...?" I murmured.

She breathed in taking her knowledge from the air of the universe.

She then nodded.

"A long time away. A world that will be very different. A world, where anything is possible, where the supernatural, becomes natural-"

Edward cut in. "Are you saying that we won't need to hide in this future?!"

"There will be many like Renesmee in this future, you Edward, begin a fortress of a coven with Christopher as your main guard, that is correct at what you possibly thought, your coven will become what the Volturi should have become."

I stood up as everyone gasped.

"Listen to me." I was looking at the elder still. "What future is that...?" I murmured.

"The future where Edward and Persephoni perish."

I shook my head.

"And what if I choose to fight for their lives, how can I change this future?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Your brother is dead Christopher. You have been given the world choice and the anomaly, of having two "TRUE" futures. In one future, you will die and many, many more will also. It won't be living, It will be survival, for the rest of eternity, but the other choice, a price will be paid."

Everyone in the room froze.

"Then what if..., you foresee this horror, allow myself to take it and offer my life to save my family's future!?" I exclaimed.

She shook her head slowly again.

"I'm sorry young master, that is not going to happen. The horror will come and for the first time in your history, Cullen Family-" she said looking at my family. "The Volturi will fight alongside you, they may have not liked it, but the horror was so fierce, that you joined forces to save the world."

Everyone stopped like statues. Even Jacob.

"I have an idea when my choice will come, but I dare not make it. I can't-!" I wailed. As tears squirted from my eyes and I embraced whoever was closest, which was Persephoni and Alice's arm and she wrapped her arms around me and stayed quiet as I fought to stop crying, but I couldn't... How could I? this was a horrible fate.. for the world and for the Cullen Clan.

I stopped and stood forward.

"How long?" I said, making it a demand in my tone rather than a query.

"100 years."

I looked at her strangely. She saw 100 years into my future, although back in the day, when I was growing up and living such a fast pace life style, taking a small break every 50 years that had flown by. Now I was acting human, being a teacher in a school, getting married, life became all the more precious and time slowed.

"I don't care what you say Elder. If it is my choice, than I will at least fight for what I believe in. Edward and Persephoni will exist in this future! That, is a PROMISE!"

Were the last words on the matter.

However, FATE, had said otherwise.

**POV END**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it all came to be:**

**Christopher** **POV:**

100 years have past. I have returned from a 40 year mourning period. I travelled the world, strengthening, gaining insight, so I would have to lose no one else... I didn't burst into tears when I thought about Persephoni now, not seeing her reading in her lounger, or at the study writing a new novel, or laying on top of me as we went through her romantic comedy collection on the DVD player.

I hadn't wrote, called, I only left signs. I was 2,113 years old. My mind was so tired of grief, of anguish, of all the negative emotions to trouble the brain, I'd had enough.

Bella cried so hard that she cried venom. That image haunted me for the past 40 years, it made me shudder, for a long time. The Cullen's or better yet, the Coven of Rights, which we were later named had a massive following. Edward was a massive force in setting that all up before his death, but once the Coven was brought to the world, dark forces took him and my lover in an attempt to destroy our resolve.

It destroyed Bella's, almost crushed Nessie's and age began to creep in on the un ageing hearts that I called family.

When I say I left signs, I meant, to show them I was still looking out for them. I sent strays that lost their way to them, Emmet and Jasper trained the newborns and halfbreeds and Jacob trained the ever growing new members of his pack.

But that was neither here nor there...

I had returned. To see my family, this... Coven of Rights. The Cullen's no longer resided in their home in Forks, or even in La Push, they had built a fortress in the forests just before Washington DC. The land was levelled and a giant building had taken a lot of trees places. A stone and marble building that looked as if it would light up like a vampire's skin under sun and moonlight and if so, it would be a beacon for those who were lost...

I walked up the steps, my beard was shaggy, needing a 40 year shave... The giant doors opened, and just before two guards who spotted me ran to ask of my identity, I took off my hood on my hooded cloak and a familiar scent slammed into me. After all these years, she knew who her "big brother" was.

"I missed you so much..." she murmured into my ear as she squeezed tighter and I felt tears soaking my shoulder.

I stroked her long auburn curls and then said "Ness. It has been a long time. No more need for tears. I am home. Have you finally done it...?" I queried, she knew exactly what I had enquired hopping down and pulling me in a direction down such a great hall.

"Who's that Daddy...?" a child's voice was heard just ahead of us. The voice coming from a room to the right.

"I know that scent..." a familiar voice spoke.

Within seconds Jacob burst out into the hall and was stunned to see me as I was to see the child attached to his hip.

"Christopher..? Is it really you...?" he inquired.

I nodded. "I know... I wish I came home sooner."

Jacob then ushered the child, a very pretty little girl with long reddish hair that went down to her ankles, in front of him.

"Don't be scared darling, this is Uncle Christopher. He's been away for a long time."

I was stunned by the beautiful child, she had Jacob's warm aura and Nessie's innocence. She slowly walked over to me and I lowered to her, wondering if she would see me as her uncle.

She had a couple of sniffs then slammed into me, almost knocking me over.

"Strong...isn't she...?" I winced, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

Jacob laughed as Ness tangled herself with him. After all these years, they were still tighter than ever.

The girl hopped down from me and just watched me, as if she were trying to...read me?

"Skyfire, what did we say about introductions?" Jacob inquired.

She swallowed.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Uncle Christopher. My name is Skyfire Edward Black." She said with a small curtsy.

I held in a laugh. An 8, maybe 9 year old girl was so well mannered at such a young age, it was sweet to see.

"Gosh guys.." I started. "It took you this long to have kids...?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Christopher, this is our ninth." Jacob sounded like he would go on, but he stopped to laugh at my shock. NINE?

"Yeah, Besides the fact me and Ness can't keep our hands to ourselves, she wants as many children as possible, I do love every single one of my children and the fact that only two of them were wolves is a plus. The bloodline of the Quileute has to carry on!" he joked.

I nodded slowly. Trying to take it all in. Nine children? In 40 years..?

Once the shock had stopped I took off my cloak, I was so hot for some reason, that was when everyone saw the monstrosities on my body from my time away. Woops. Sorry Skyfire.

"ARE YOU OKAY UNCLE CHRISTOPHER?!" she wailed.

I smiled. "I'm fine sweetheart... most of these happened before you were born."

Nessie left Jake's side and looked at my left arm. It had the worst look about it. It was midnight black, from shoulder to finger tips. "What happened here...?" I nodded. "Had a...disagreement with an Ice Wreathe. They are very common where I had been..." I murmured.

"Ice Wreathe? Where have you been anyway?" Jacob queried.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you... better, not knowing. The stuff I do for my family, all of you just need to be grateful, ignore the damage I receive, that's good enough for me." I stated.

Jacob and Ness weren't going to give up on my whereabouts.

"The last newborn you met, was relatively close to the Bermuda Triangle. They said they were drifting closer to it, but you appeared out of thin air and saved them. What have you been up to Christopher..?" Asked Ness. Worry in her voice.

I sighed.

"I've been travelling for 40 years... can I sit down somewhere, see everyone else...?"

They nodded and they were understanding on the matter. Once we walked down the hall to the grand kitchen hall, I opened my eyes wide to see the world's hugest kitchen, after 40 years of eating practically nothing, I was going to be spending a lot of time here.

"CHRISTOPHER?!" Alice slammed into me. If she could cry, she would have been. She was inhaling my scent, her imprint tug was still there and as strong as ever. Feeling it was soothing, however I dreaded to wonder how she coped with all of the pain I had gone through over the past 40 years without losing her life. It reminded me how much willpower she had.

"Yes...I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner...but some things had to be done. I am so sorry if you felt any pain I went through..." I said, kissing her head and wrapping my arms around her. Jasper approached, age in his eyes. "Well I'll be.. it's the wolf man himself." I gave my trademark wolf smile to him and he replied with a smirk. "I do hope you will let us all in on your endeavours? Dinner time talk?" he asked. I nodded. I would share what didn't make me grimace. That had to be good for now.

Emmet and Rosalie turned up.

"Bro?!" Emmet dashed to me and instead of trying to pry Alice from me, he just wrapped his boulder biceps around us both and squeezed tight on my side and delicate on Alice's. I winced, Emmet and that hug...

He released, Rose came over, laughed a little at Alice's unmoving tiny frame and kissed my cheek.

"Nice to have you back... Ness, Bella and Alice really missed you." she said.

I smiled. "You didn't?" going in for a joke.

She giggled. "Of course."

Carlisle walked in, Esme' at his side. Esme walked over to me and hugged me, kissed my cheek and said "I've missed you terribly, the only person who was around to try my recipes." I laughed and nodded. "I've eaten next to nothing for 40 years, so I'll be willing to be your tester again." I said with a smile. She nodded.

Carlisle walked to me. He was silent and tired faced. Running the Coven of Rights, was mentally draining for Edward and now Carlisle.

I lifted Alice off the ground to get closer to Carlisle, seeing as she wouldn't let go. Everyone giggling at my understanding for my imprint. I then one arm hugged Carlisle and let it linger a little. We were best friends, we were each other's oldest friends. Although I was child like, to compete with the younger generation, I had enough intellect to maintain a mature friendship.

I released with a smile and seeing Carlisle smile made my day.

"Boss...?" I knew who that was straight away as I turned from Carlisle. Damn the slamming into thing, my body was tired, calm it down Melody...

"Where on earth have you been? You are really hard to track you know that...?" she exclaimed.

I nodded with regret in my eyes of disappearing from Melody's gaze, but some things required no help from anyone I loved. I refused to risk anymore lives.

Seth came in with a little boy sleeping in his arms.

"No way..." I murmured with a massive smile plastered to my face. My beta was a mother.

Seth still had that cheesy ass grin on his face since he first imprinted on Melody. I think it was now a permanent feature to his face, I was happy for him.

"This number...7 Seth?" I said jokingly.

Seth and Melody shook their heads. "Number 1."

I raised an eyebrow. "Only one?"

Melody nodded. "There were complications with getting pregnant. Carlisle researched for us and we were finally ready just after Skyfire was born. Although we tried a lot, little Harry took a few years to see us..."

That was nice, they named their son after Seth's father.

Then it hit me. I realised something. I had left when my family needed me the most. For support. Seeing every human they ever knew die was bad enough but for me to leave when Edward... I can't believe I did that...what made me sad was the fact I left for so long...Bella was probably never going to want to speak to me again. That was literally my thought. I felt my eyes water realising my thoughts were always going to be safe from Edward's third eye's gaze.

After being introduced to the little ones, we sat all around the table and I wanted to begin my tales of my adventure and journey of self discovery, but the door from the outside kitchen entrance opened and there she was...

Bella had entered. Her eyes were so tired...they made her look tragically beautiful and that cut me, she smiled instantly as soon as our eyes locked, but it was a tired smile, an, I forgive you smile. It hit me so hard, I whimpered, Alice finally releasing me. I stood up and ran to Bella and hugged her. I squeezed her tight. Whispering so the children couldn't hear me. "I'm so sorry.." over and over.

Then it happened.

-Beat-

My heart skipped a beat.

I had learned many skills in my time away and one of them was to mask my heartbeat in a certain radius, but Bella was right next to me, I know she heard that...

I sighed, subconsciously inhaling her scent upon another breath in.

I then whispered to Bella. "Come on... I have so many stories." She looked up to me with those eyes and my heart beat twice out of time this time. I swallowed realising what was happening but I chose to ignore it. Even though I could read what was on her mind. It didn't take a mind reader to tell what she was thinking about, In my perceptiveness, I knew what she wanted. It was too early in the day though... I had known this would come though, after what we said the night of the Wise One's future telling.

**(Flashback:)**

_(It had been 2 hours since that damn future telling. Edward wasn't even phased what a guy, but Persephoni stayed silent. She didn't deserve to die, we all knew that, she was a great teacher and a lot of people around the world read and gained much comfort from her stories. She was probably in shock. None of us wanted to part from our lovers. We had spent years with them, growing as couples, maturing... then something the Wise One said finally hit me. When everyone decided to go hunting, myself, Bella and Carlisle remained at the house._

_Bella hadn't hunted for a few weeks, which meant she understood something the Wise One said too... she wanted to talk._

_Once everyone had left the house, I met Bella on the roof, she was looking up at the stars, if she were human she would have been teary. Knowing that within the time frame of a century, the lover of her life, her child's father would be dead.. _

_"Bella...?" I said, as I sat next to her._

_She looked at me, confusion, realisation and sadness in her face._

_"I wish there was another way, you know I'd give up my life to see Edward live." I said._

_She nodded. "I know Christopher... I've always known something... it niggled in the back of my mind, back to the first times we knew you." _

_I nodded._

_"It was more, confirmation I got from the wise woman than shock..." she revealed._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"I mean... I said to myself, that if Edward never existed, I would have fallen for you.." her eyes locked with mine and my heart skipped a beat. _

_"I thought Edward was the love of my life... my true love, we fathered a miracle and we faced the world... but now I'm realising..." _

_"Realising what Bella...?" _

_She sighed. "That when I kissed you, for your power to mark my gift... it was then that something opened inside of me, I thought it was just your power, making me dizzy, making everything hazy, but every time you left, my heart sank.. every time you were hurt, my body want numb... Christopher..."_

_"Yes Bella..?"_

_"If this future comes true..., will you promise to do something for me...?" _

_I sighed. "Just because it's the true future doesn't mean I can't fight it, are you giving up-"_

_"Christopher please." She interrupted._

_"Okay I'm listening..." I murmured._

_"I know you love Edward like a brother... and you would never do anything to hurt him and I love you for that... but, when Edward is...when... would you love me...?" _

_I froze._

_"What...?" I murmured._

_"Would you love me...? If Persephoni and Edward were gone...?" her voice almost yelling._

_I shut my eyes and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "In time..." I began. "We'll see..." _

**(Flashback END)**

"Come on Bella...take a seat.." I said whispering still. Her eyes never leaving mine, she nodded and walked over to the table and sat down. I then stood at the front of the table and then decided to begin my stories. Bella's eyes watching my mouth. Her topaz eyes burning with desire, my instincts causing me to sweat.

As I began the first story, I could hear Bella's thoughts. She was pleading for something. Just one of something... I knew that it couldn't be now... I was struggling to control myself, I was struggling to tell the story...

"Christopher are you alright? You're sweating a lot...are you alright?" Ness inquired.

I nodded realising the sweating would not cease for the two hours my stories would take... oh dear...

**Chapter End.**

**OOOOH. This turned out interestingly. I thought anyway. Let me know what you guys think. If you comment and stuff on my other story it will continue to be updated and posted, but at the moment I have a lack of inspiration for it and this story has caught my attention now. Let's see how this goes.**


	2. Chapter Two: It's Never Just Once

**Hey everybody, we continue the passion filled future of Christopher and the Cullen's future. Time for one of the main character's of the story to have a POV. Bella, giving her POV on her interesting time between herself and mr tuneci (christopher). Let me know what you think, if you guys check out this chapter, don't know much about Christopher, check out the other story, which is currently on Chapter 15 and 16 and 17 are on their way. Please comment, review and let me know what you think, what you like, it would be nice to hear from you. Right, first POV, Bella, take it away! BTW THIS CHAPTER HAS REALLY INTIMATE SCENES SO BE WARNED, IT'S A LITTLE FULL ON.**

**Chapter 2: It's never just once:**

**Bella POV:**

40 years. 40 years since... since Edward was destroyed. I hated how much Renesmee was hurting. From the moment it happened, until the birth of her third child. She wept and wept, it hurt more that I could not weep as an immortal. The love of my life had perished, I could not stop my daughter's tears and my banter buddy had fled.

My venom began pouring from eyes as the mourning from me intensified, but then I realized something, it intensified when Christopher left...

When he left, for the first time in my life, losing Edward hurt more. As a human I was dazzled and completely overwhelmed by my dapper husband, who I couldn't believe existed. When I became immortal, my love for him was the same, but I no longer was overwhelmed by his beauty, the role had reversed and even though I spent the rest of my human days telling Edward how lucky I was to have him, when I became immortal, he started saying it.

There is something I didn't tell Edward and it hurts that I can't tell him now. When I first met the Tuneci Wise Woman, I allowed her to see my "true" future. She told me, "You fell for Edward as a human. He was to be your life partner until you died. Sadly you ended your life to be with him, but in reality, what you have done, has opened a dormant beacon inside of you. It has already connected with it's counterpart, it is only a matter of time, as to when, two become one..."

When she told me that, I was furious, not for the fact Edward and I weren't to be together forever, but more, what was the point of loving him in the first place? If he wasn't my true love? If I had stayed human, I would have died giving birth to Renesmee and I would never see her become the amazing mother I knew she would be. I never would have seen Jake become happy, nor see a better man for my daughter.

But that...was neither here nor there. Christopher knows that our connection goes past anything our family had ever heard of. It's stronger than imprint, it's stronger than a spark that Edward felt in me as a human. It was a higher love, a love I couldn't explain, literally. I had to show it. These tear filled feelings that had to be shown.

I watched him. Sweating. He could read my mind. I was letting him.

It wasn't lust. It wasn't getting "some", that I was after. If that were the case, I had my pick of supernatural monsters protecting our coven. I had been proposed to at least 20 times, one coming a year after Edward's death. I could turn them down, with ease. It wasn't because of Edward, Edward would have encouraged me to find someone who could take care of me, love me and was a nice person. Nice vampires and halfbreeds came along to "court" me, after turning a few down, I allowed a few in.

None of them got my dead heart to beat. None of them made me nervous.

Christopher however, was different. He wasn't just the strongest wolf in the world. He was something else entirely. He gave his entire entity to see Edward live a century and half longer than he should have. Myself and Edward were terribly grateful at the time, but we both knew, it was costing Christopher a lot. If he were to die, it will kill Alice and Ness and we knew that we couldn't let that happen and that was why the Coven of Rights was formed. Not to protect the world from the Volturi or any great threat, it was to take the strain off of Christopher.

"Dinner time!" Esme yelled.

Every human food eater left the table and shuffled to the dining room but Christopher stood where he was, he was watching my eyes with fear. He was pleading, his eyes were telling me that. He didn't want anymore heartbreak, he didn't want to risk anything more. So... for my heart... for his... I decided to take that leap. I had to.

"Christopher."

"Bella."

"See me after dinner."

He looked torn. He didn't want to say no to me. He was struggling not to give in. He wanted to keep it peaceful, but the way his features were being recorded in my brain the longer I looked at him, I knew my beacon...was lighting up. Lighting up for him.

"Where...?" he asked almost a whisper.

"Where you made your last hunt." I replied.

He nodded then walked off to dinner. Without hesitation, I was already walking out of the house. Everything was a blur. All I saw the was the finish line. The trees were all blurring into one, everything looked the same, until I reached it. The spot. Where the powerful half tuneci half vampire, tore to pieces a giant bear in wolf form.

I sat down on the grass, staying quiet, not worrying about Christopher not coming, but more, my eagerness. I was sad with myself. Edward was supposed to be my everything, but as soon as Christopher walked through door, I had never felt so alive, my purpose for being "around" / "alive" had come back to me. I wanted to know if I was wrong, if...

"Bella..."

Time had flown. Deliberating with myself had allowed Christopher to polish an entire meal, including seconds and a dessert and get to this spot.

"We can try this. We can do this once, but I can't control myself around you anymore. My will to push you away is gone...I want you..." he murmured.  


I wanted to say something, to try and make this is pain free as possible, but for over 100 years, Christopher had been a glue to the family. He had been Edward's friend and confident. Renesmee's big brother. He had been a major part of our lives, but I just wanted to end the hurting. I was tired. I was somehow tired of, regret and not trying what my heart wanted...

I kept that locked away, I tried...for 40 years. I ignored the fact that Alice had to be shielded at least 3 times a day for most of Christopher's absence. It made me realize he was being hurt, a lot... my heart was sinking, further and further and I couldn't stop worrying, that when the pain stopped and Alice no longer felt the tug, my life would then mean nothing...because the truth was, it was him. It was always him. I was... in love with Christopher. He wasn't temptation for me, he wasn't a drug or an addiction, I just wanted to be there for him. To hold him, to tame his pain filled heart, to know...what real love was...true love...

"Bella..., I'm scared. I've had many trials in my lifetime. Each one almost destroying me or the person I loved at the time. I feel something new. I feel something new for you. I connected with my former wife... I imprinted on Alice and I fell in love with Persephoni. With you, it's different. Everything is...too clear. I don't worry about the future with you and that scares me...it's...too new...too..."safe".."

I approached him, I stopped a hand's length away. I looked up to see his beautiful topaz platinum eyes. His breathing was slow, his massive chest rising and falling like a sleeping mountain. I had to tell him how I felt, or what happened next, would not happen, ever. I knew Christopher too well, he hated "new" when it was too good to be true. He had never experienced a blessing like this.

"Christopher..." I began. "I don't want to lose you but if I don't act, it will kill us both.."

He looked at me with worry in his face. _  
_

"I won't hurt you... it's not about dying anymore... it's about...-"

I couldn't wait anymore, I couldn't stop myself. I had to do this, I had to know...

I tip toed a little, getting both hands around his neck, pulling his face down to me. I then kissed him. Both our backs arching in disbelief at the pleasure of our lips meeting. As soon as they touched, they looked likely never to part again. They fit perfectly. Christopher was a living creature, yet he did not gasp for air. For 5 minutes, maybe 10... our lips moved and moved.. Just kissing passionately was sending our bodies into uncontrollable frenzies. One of his hands on my side, the other in my hair, running fingers through it. His hand on my side had a thumb touching my breast, it caused my knees to buckle at how amazing our touch really was.

I fell backward, he, falling on top of me. It could have been an hour since this encounter, I stopped counting. Our clothes had vanished and Christopher like a blur was now on top of me and I was moaning for him to be inside of me. To be apart of me...

"Now..." I whimpered. Pleasure in my eyes.

Finally...

I bit my lip as he laid totally on top of me, inserting and finally joining with me.

We didn't even thrust at first. Just being joined was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Just knowing, he was there. Knowing, he was apart of me now and always... made the pleasure of just being connected... thousands of times better than just normal love making. I'd had enough after staring into his eyes as his penis remained still inside of me. I wanted more of this feeling, if it were possible, was it? I had to see for myself.

I nodded and as if our minds were one, he began his first thrust. It was slow, and pressure filled. He paused, his back tense, he was even farther inside of me and I begged for more... I begged for him to begin.

He then began to pick up the pace. My bottom lip bleeding with venom as my teeth sank into it. Not caring about the pain I had just caused myself. Christopher's eyes were matching mine, wild with pleasure.

"Kiss me..-"

He lowered on me again, the thrusting not stopping. At a fluid pace. His lips meeting mine, my arms now wrapping around his shoulders and once it felt like it could get no better, Christopher proved me wrong again. He picked up the pace even more, knowing what his lady wanted. His lips leaving mine temporarily to kiss the rest of my body, but my mouth would follow after his. Until we were kissing once more.

Christopher's wolf was tiring, the part of him that was alive was showing his fatigue as we made love, but he did not stop. He knew how bad we wanted this and that made me crazy for him.

His mouth left mine again, every time it did, whimpers left my mouth every time he did a thrust. This time he kissed my breast, continually saying my name every time he did.

I however would moan for him to kiss me again and he would be on my lips within the second.

I don't know how much time elapsed, I don't know if people wondered where we were. No one knew where we were, the fact that no one could track us, knowing we could be joined for a bit longer, made us both crazy.

Our lips parted again and our eyes were just watching each others. His thrusts still going. My back subconsciously arching in pleasure. My hands moved to his hair. Feeding my hands through it, what colour was it, golden. It was curly and golden. It was soft as my fingers felt every strand, every curl. His eyes were locked with mine then it was finally time. Time to see...

"Bella..." he moaned, his voice saying my name, exciting me.

"Christopher..." I moaned back, sending chills down both our spines. The pleasure still not ending. Was there a climax.? Or were we trying to force one? When it felt like we could have been doing this forever.

Eventually, my hands left his hair, slid down his back, all the while his thrusts still not stopping. His hands feeding through my hair and mine reached his bottom. I placed them both on his bottom and the thought of my hands being their as our bodies were thrusting together caused an explosion in me and him. I screamed my dead lungs out and he gasped for air.

We were now sitting upwards after we finished love making, Christopher still inside of me. We were naked, holding each other. Just looking at each other. Not believing. Shocked that both our beacons were joined and lit and would stay lit...forever...


	3. Chapter Three: Our New Forever

**It's time for chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. Now, the last two chapters were interesting. Let's have another! This chapter will be from Bella's POV. I was going to mix and match between the pair, but naa... Another Bella will do nicely. Then of course, we'll have Alice come in in future chapters, giving her POV on what life without Christopher was like and how painful it was experiencing some of his pain. We'll also go back and forth, with Jacob and Nessie, the history of their children, cause trust me it's very interesting. Right, Bella, take it away =3 Also, I wouldn't mind a betareader for this story either, so please inbox me if you are interested. Thanks guys. Please review, I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 3: Our New Forever:**

**Bella POV:**

It was all pretty much a blur. Last night.

I thought it wasn't real. When I had appeared back in the house moments later. Socializing and playing with my grandchildren. Yet, when I came out of the shower and looked toward my bed, there he was. Looking innocent and angelic in his sleep. His golden curls over his face, his snore coming out like a purr and his shaggy beard from yesterday was finally gone from his perfect face.

I didn't care that I was clean and Christopher was of course, not clean. I climbed back into bed and slid in front of him. Watching him. I finally understood what Renesmee had with Jake, what Edward had with me. How beautiful it was to just watch your other. To watch them sleep peacefully, contented, so innocent.

I then started to stroke his face. Taking it a curl at a time, to brush them away so I could look it at him properly. To really admire his beauty. Then I felt a warm hand touch my face. It came out of nowhere, or it was due to the fact, I was so distracted by Christopher that I did not see his hand coming.

I kissed it every time it passed my mouth. Christopher's stunning eyes opened to look right into mine.

"Your awake...Sorry if I woke you." I murmured.

He smiled. "It's okay. Your daughter used to jump on my bed remember...?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about that." I then kissed him. He immediately moaned breaking off our kiss. I was baffled and worried by this.

He then gave me a look of assurance.

"Bella. We are going to go forward together. However, before we have amazing sex again." He began, we both laughed at his speech.

"We may want to tell everyone why I'm in your room and why I have been for the past 4 hours."

I smiled back. He was right. A little bit of worry then hit me. What if Renesmee would be upset that I would be "taking away" her big brother? What if the rest of the family had their doubts because of Edward?

As if Christopher read my mind, well, he was very perceptive, mind reading was just a plus for him.

"Don't worry. If they love us, they can accept us." He said then kissing me once again. This time I moaned. Causing him to giggle.

"What am I going to do with you..." he whispered after our lips parted. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. It wasn't about cold or hot any more. I noticed years ago, when I was human, when I kissed Jake, that warmth was noticeable but when I kissed Edward that ice cold touch was noticeable when we kissed but with Christopher I hardly noticed it. It was just two beings in love, kissing.

Christopher stood up stretching every single inch of his muscles as he arose to his feet. Every inch of him was defined and chiselled to perfection. His arm and abdomen were however scarred from many of the horrifying situations my love had to endure in his time away. His arm was as dark as midnight and his abdomen was covered in terrible slashes, leading me to also notice his chest. A noticeable black indent, as if it had just healed from being punched through.

I blurred to him, examining his chest. His warm hands caressing my cheeks, while my cold hands continued to inspect the scar.

"Bella...it's nothing."

Christopher, although highly powerful and very intelligent, not to mention highly perceptive, he could never bring himself to lie to those he loved.

I got my hands onto his face, gently putting pressure, pulling his face to look at me. It seemed he wanted to keep some things in his time away a secret, but I could tell from the pain in his eyes, some wounds are impossible to forget.

"Christopher. Can't you tell me..?" I whispered, low enough for only him to hear me.

He nodded and pulled me into his chest.

"After we tell everyone about us, I'll reveal it all." he replied into my hair.

After our embrace, I tip toed and kissed him once more, then, with a tug of his arm, I began to lead him to the Garden, where everyone was going to be today. Today was baseball day. We do it 4 times a year, for each season. I squeezed Christopher's hand as we made our way down the stairs. He didn't need to read a mind to know I was getting more and more nervous with every step closer to the Garden.

"Reminds me of old times. You always loved dragging me when I was at my most vulnerable." He grinned.

Immediately feeling weak in the knees, I began to fall more in love with him. Everything he would say in an attempt to calm me down.

We stopped just before we got to the Garden.

"Bella. Are you sure this is what you want? Do you need more time to tell them? Or are you ready?" His face was serious, but I knew what I wanted.

"Come on." I dragged him and we had eventually made it to the giant garden. We could see everyone of our family in the different positions of the baseball field. It looked like Jasper was batting. Emmet was fielding like always and Renesmee was the Umpire. Everyone else was either in a fielding position or on the sidelines.

We walked over to the family. If I had a living heart, they'd know why we were out here before any of us could speak. However, the game was paused, Jasper and everyone approached and the look on Jasper's face was at first concerned, probably due to my emotions, then smiley.

"Well...I couldn't see it any other way." He jokily jabbed.

Everyone was raising eyebrows, but Alice smiled. Future sight was very handy in situations like this and me and Christopher did decide...

"Congratulations." she joked. Knowing the nerves swelling inside of me. I hadn't loved a man since Edward and because I was so in love with Christopher, the kind of love, where you could drop everything and disappear out of time and space and make love with that person forever...

"Wait..." Renesmee murmured. "You two..?" Tears began forming in her eyes. Jake looking shocked at her tears.

The strange thing was, I didn't feel any regret. I didn't feel bad, if I was "stealing" her "brother". He was my one, my love and if I couldn't be with him, immortality meant nothing.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she squealed and slammed into the pair of us. Shocking me completely.

"Mum, you were so lonely when Dad died. I was so worried about you. I'm so...so happy. Christopher is amazing. He'll take care of you!"

If I could cry, I would have been. My daughter had touched my heart once more.

Emmet joked "The forest still intact?"

Christopher coughing guiltily at Emmet's correct statement. The forest where we first...you know...

It wasn't in the best shape now that I recall. A few broken trees... I guess the next place will be a bed of steel or sleeping together will be something I'll never able to afford... ha..

Christopher then sighed.

"Everyone. It is time I came clean about where I have been for all these years."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "We know where you have been. You told us last night."

Christopher shook his head. "I told you all of the scars that didn't hurt so emotionally...but I will now go onto the massive scar on my chest..."

I squeezed his hand and nodded at him. His face sad and hurt. Whatever happened to him, really scarred him. It worried me.

"Let's go inside... We have a lot to talk about." He then kissed my hand, released it and walked towards the house. Whatever happened to Christopher seemed to take away his confidence. His last words just then were a whisper...

**Chapter End.**

**Cliffhanger! NOooo! lol. Next chapter will be out soon. Thank you to all for the early support. Please review, love to hear from you guys. See yall soon!**


End file.
